


the spotlight's hitting something

by cherryroad (summerstorm)



Category: High School Musical RPF, Twilight RPF
Genre: Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/cherryroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, for the record, it's not like Zac ever intended to make friends with Robert Pattinson, Vampire Extraordinaire, except not, much less adopt him as a sidekick. It just—it's a lonely job, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spotlight's hitting something

So, for the record, it's not like Zac ever intended to make friends with Robert Pattinson, Vampire Extraordinaire, except not, much less adopt him as a sidekick. It just—it's a lonely job, okay? Vanessa knows, and she thinks it's hot, but Zac's not gonna take her to a bank robbery in the middle of L.A. where a bunch of criminals have taken the 9AM line hostage and one of them has a fourteen-year-old girl who looks scarily like Van's sister at gunpoint.

It's just not something Zac does. Not that Van couldn't take it, because she could, but she's human. She's vulnerable. She could be stupid and try to taser the hell out of those assholes, not realizing that they could take advantage of this to reverse the direction of the current and electrocute her.

Stupid fucking superhenchmen. He's getting angry just thinking about it. What the hell happened to doing things yourself? Someone should remove Doctor Joenas's supervillain status on account of his being a lazy fuck. And having a fucking terrible alias. And being a douchebag to Vanessa's friends.

"We meet again, Zeffirelli," Henchman says from behind the girl, in a breathy tone, and the girl grimaces.

"I wouldn't know," Zac says offhandedly, "which one are you? I can't keep track of all of Doctor Joenas's pawns."

"Well, that's true, I'll give you that," Henchman says. "As I see, you can barely keep track of your sidekick."

Zac looks around, behind himself, and tries his best to look composed when he catches no sight of Robert. Of course, it fails. "How do you know it's not part of the plan?"

"Your six-pack shook in fear," Henchman says. "Wifey messed up the laundry? Your costume's looking thin. Must've been cold flying here."

Zac glares. "You do not talk shit about my girlfriend."

While the henchmen are distracted by what powers could come out of his masked eyes, Robert becomes translucent and runs superfast through them, covering their senses with a thin veil of venom that hurts, hurts, and also hurts. Zac's got experience; Robert is a terrible sidekick. He keeps losing track of where he's going. It makes Zac feel ridiculed sometimes.

At last, Henchman accidentally lets go of the girl and the gun, starts rubbing his eyes, and Zac takes advantage of the moment to open the doors with his mind and urge everyone out.

By the time the police comes in, everyone's gone, so they salute Zac with a flick of their wrist and look pointedly at the unconscious girl in Zac's arms until he realizes she's there and they're waiting for him to hand her over to the paramedics. To check for trauma or whatever. Zac's never sure what they do with his damsels in distress. It's not like he can kiss them and live happily ever after. He kinda keeps wishing they were Vanessa.

In the short while between their emptying the bank and people coming back in to fix things, Zac does what a superhero should always do: leave a message in his girlfriend's voicemail to let her know he's fine and no one's dead and could she please grab a couple of cheeseburgers on the way home from Ashley's.

And then he checks in on his sidekick. Robert's leaning against the wall, eyes on where the henchmen were before they teleported to safety, not entirely back to his solid state yet. It's not a side effect. Well, it's not a side effect of his power, anyway.

Zac lets out a long sigh and walks over to him.

"You okay, man?"

Robert makes an effort to blink. It doesn't work, his eyelashes stop halfway through and go back up. A tiny bit of solidness comes back, though: enough for Zac to grab onto his neck and touch his lips to Robert's without literally disappearing into the kiss.

He presses on until the small hairs on the back of Robert's neck feel three-dimensional to the touch. Then, Zac pulls away, scowls and spits on the floor.

"You gotta stop lighting up on the job, man," he says, wiping his mouth.

"Ah," Robert says, suddenly aware, pointing a finger, "but what if it's all strategic?"

"If it's strategic," Zac begins, pondering this, "I don't think Van will hesitate to throw the first punch."

Robert raises his eyebrows.

"Don't do that, it's creepy," Zac remarks. "And don't underestimate my girlfriend. She's got a hell of a right hook."

As they walk out of the bank into the sunny light of L.A. day, Robert suggests, "You think she could seduce Doctor Joenas into a wrestling match to the death?"

Zac turns to him, serious. "Don't even," he threatens, and, pointing his fist to the sky, flies away.


End file.
